


Terrifying

by whitebeltwriter



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident and leaving the warehouse, Owen sees something.<br/>He sees it.<br/>But he can't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrifying

Sweat.

That's gotta be it.

Or dirt- _hell,_ maybe a bit of blood that may or may not be his own.

Whatever it is, there has got to be _something_ in his eyes because that is the only rational explanation for what he is seeing.

Well...that's the "rational" explanation, at least.

The unrrational (irrational? He doesn't know. He's tired and words are hard) explanation is that-

"Are you still wearing those heels?"

And Claire looks at him, still fierce and proud and holding it together even when covered in a blood, sweat, tears, dirt, and an emergency blanket to boot, and says "Yes," as if it is the strangest question she has heard today.

Which, considering the swarm of reporters that greeted them upon exiting the warehouse, would be saying something.

Owen blinks at her.

"Do you mean to tell me, that you ran near halfway across the island, chased by pterosaurs, raptors, _and_ a giant abomination of nature: all while wearing heels?!"

"I didn't exactly have a chance a change, so yes, Owen, I did."

She's speaking english. He knows she is. But the words...

"A T-Rex. You went and got a freaking T-Rex."

"Yes."

"And you led it back to the Indominus."

"You saw me do it!"

" _While wearing your heels._ "

She sighs, maybe with a touch of fondness, and nods.

He just looks at her for a moment.

"Claire."

" _Yes_ , Mr. Grady?"

"You are the most terrifying creature I have ever met."

"And don't you forget it."


End file.
